


Wheels Up

by 102000QP



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/102000QP/pseuds/102000QP
Summary: Based on the part in the Season 13 promo where JJ is wheeled into the hospital and Emily's missing.





	Wheels Up

When JJ gets wheeled into the hospital she notices Rossi waiting by the reception "Where's Em?" she asks Rossi when she is wheeled into hearing distance.

Rossi walks up to her bed and continues to walk beside her as they bring her to the emergency room "We don't know" he answers her with regret in his voice.

JJ starts to panic at the news that the location of her wife is unknown and the doctors are quick to decide to sedate her to prevent her from aggravating possible internal injuries. She feels her movements getting slower and it becomes harder to move now that it feels like her limbs are being weighed down with lead. She tries to hold her eyes open for as long as she can before succumbing to the darkness and the last thing she sees is Rossi looking at her worriedly.

Rossi wakes up from a short nap when he hears something. When he opens his eyes he tries to identify where the noise came from. As he looks over to JJ he sees that her hand's moving a little, he scoots closer to her bed and waits patiently for her to regain consciousness after four days. Although the doctors told him that it was normal that she has been asleep for so long, seeing the trauma her body and mind went through, he's still been very worried and hoping real hard that the doctors were right.

After a few minutes, JJ's eyes start to open. It doesn't take her very long to adjust her eyes to the already dimmed room, it does, however, take her a bit longer to figure out where she is. When Rossi notices that she's gained her bearings, he asks her "How are you feeling?

She gives him a small smile before telling him "To steal Em's line 'Like I got hit by a truck', but I'm fine" she closes her eyes briefly before the events that happened before she got to the hospital come rushing back to her.

* * *

_When the SUV JJ's in comes to a stop she immediately starts searching for the other SUV after checking that Luke and Tara are relatively okay. By some miracle, the headlights of the SUV are still working and she spots the SUV that was carrying her wife and Rossi not too far away from her own stranding place. The door of the truck that hit them opens and Peter Lewis jumps out. JJ tries to grab her gun and get out of the car, but she's stuck. She watches with horror as Scratch walks towards her SUV._

_After what feels like hours on one side and only seconds on the other side he stops in front of the SUV with his sinister smile on his face. From what JJ can see it seems like he's taking in the damage he did to the Agents. He waves to JJ briefly as he notices her struggling before making a one-eighty and walking towards the other SUV, this makes JJ fight even harder to get out of the goddamn car._

_She looks to Luke and Tara briefly, but they're both still unconscious and thus of no help._

_As Scratch reaches the other SUV it seems for a minute he's going to do the same as he did by hers, but then he walks over to the passenger side and opens the door. He reaches inside the car and a few seconds later he drags Emily, who's obviously out cold, out of the car. Scratch closes the door before dragging Emily towards his truck. As they get closer JJ is able to get a good look at all visible injuries on the love of her life. By just seeing Emily you'd already know that the truck hit the SUV on her side, JJ observes as her eyes go over Emily's body to try and see every injury she received._

_Seeing Scratch throwing Emily into the truck makes JJ even more determined to get free and as the truck starts she's able to grab her gun with right hand and she shoots, through the front window, at the truck, not caring about any hearing damage she might give herself. She empties her clip before losing herself to the overwhelming darkness that had been haunting her ever since she opened her eyes._

_The next time she wakes up she's being wheeled into the hospital and notices Rossi at the reception._

* * *

 

"Have you found Emily?" JJ asks desperately as soon as she opens her eyes again.

"We did. She's right next to you" Rossi answers her question immediately in a calm voice hoping to get JJ to relax again and JJ turns her head to see Emily.

"Is she okay?" JJ asks, not taking her eyes of Emily.

"You'll both be okay" Rossi answers JJ after a hefty pause, deciding to not tell her the full extent of Emily's injuries yet, seeing as she'll most likely not remember the conversation the next time she wakes up.

JJ sighs in relief and turns to Rossi with a grateful expression thanking him for bringing Emily back before quickly turning her head towards Emily again with a loving look in her eyes. She notices that there aren't new visible injuries since she saw Mr. Scratch dragging Emily out of the car. She can only assume what psychological damage he did to her beautiful wife's mind, but she also believes Rossi and thus believes that they'll be okay.

 


End file.
